


the best of you belongs to me

by widowedbydaylight (TrickstersHeir)



Series: The Widow's Kiss [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, Pegging, Pining, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Subdrop, ask to tag:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickstersHeir/pseuds/widowedbydaylight
Summary: Caleb won’t ever be Arthur, and they both know it. But when Esme needs a distraction and Caleb needs a hand, they figure they’ll burn that bridge when they come to it.
Relationships: Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Widow's Kiss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926436
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	the best of you belongs to me

Caleb won’t ever be Arthur.

He’s the polar opposite of everything Arthur was: he’s foul, bitter, and quick to anger. The first time they fuck, he pounds into her until he climaxes with a shout, then pulls out and falls back onto the bed like his job is somehow done. Esme slaps him hard enough to almost unfuck his jaw. She growls at him to get his ass in gear before she goes to find Kazan to finish the job. Only once his goatee is soaked and his tongue is sore does Esme let him off the hook.

She doesn’t let him climb on top of her after that.

Caleb is apprehensive about the harness and toy she presents him with the next time they meet up. Any reservations he has go out the window when her fingers hit the bundle of nerves inside of him, making him scream loud enough to scare off the crows outside.

He’ll never be as good at taking her strap as Arthur, but Esme has to admit that he makes a pretty sight while bent over the bar with his pants around his ankles, his ass red with handprints, and his whines muffled by his scarf. The big bad criminal mastermind rides her cock just as well as any bordello girl. With enough time and effort, Esme will have herself a perfect toy. Hell, she might even shape him into a decent conversationalist.

He’s a lot more tolerable when he’s had that nasty little chuckle fucked out of him. He’s a sweaty, panting mess on the bar, and his legs shake like a newborn colt’s when he tries to stand up. Esme spares him the indignity of trying to walk like that— she sweeps him into her arms and carries him to his bed in spite of his admittedly weak protests.

Cuddling up together doesn’t cross Esme’s mind until Caleb reaches out for her. Soulless black eyes plead for her to stay. In a flash of weakness, she relents. He’s about as comfortable to hold as skeletal remains, but Esme figures she can start to fill him out a bit if she gets some help from Bubba. It’s an odd thought that makes her laugh softly against the back of his neck.

Confused, Caleb turns over a bit to face Esme. “What are you laughin’ at?” He asks hoarsely.

“You, cowboy.” Esme tells him softly, reaching out to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye. “Why are you crying?”

“‘Cause you’re laughin’ at me, asshole.”

“Does your ass still hurt?”

Esme’s already pulling herself from the bed to retrieve the salve from her purse. Caleb watches her movements, hesitantly rolling over when she pats him gently on his flank.

“This will ease the sting. It’ll be gone by morning.” Esme reassures him.

Caleb lays his head against the pillow. “You stayin’ the night?”

“You want me to?”

He lets out a huff as an answer. Esme sighs, shakes her head, and lays down beside him. A heartbeat later, Caleb pulls himself closer to her and rests his head against her shoulder. She slips an arm under him so she can run her fingers through his wispy hair and rub soft circles into his back. It isn’t long before Caleb falls asleep.

He won’t ever be Arthur, but for a moment, Esme allows herself to close her eyes and accept it.

**Author's Note:**

> find me over on tumblr @ widowedbydaylight.


End file.
